Warbler Party
by msbubble5
Summary: The Warbler throw a party and invite Kurt... No alcohol, of course, but many fun games that reveal secrets.


It was 4 in the afternoon on a Friday. Kurt had just gotten home from school and collapsed on the couch ready to fall asleep when his cell phone rang. He peered at the caller I.D and was surprised at what he saw.

_Incoming call from: Wes_

Kurt had already been gone from the Warblers for a while, so he had no clue why Wes was calling him. He lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kurt, The Warblers are having a party tonight. Wanna come? Senior commons, tonight, five. There's no alcohol, just soda. Lots and lots of soda. We don't wanna get arrested, but all the soda has sugar and caffeine, so expect Jeff to bounce off of walls"_

"Well, um, ok. I have to ask my dad, but I'm pretty sure I can."

"_Sweet. Bring stuff to stay the night. We'll be up pretty late and I don't think you'll wanna drive ALL the way back to Lima at four in the morning."_

"Okay. Thanks. Bye."

Kurt stuffed his phone back into his pocket and ran to go talk to his dad.

"Hey dad, can I go to a party tonight? It'll probably be overnight."

Burt's eyes darted up to meet his son's. "Who's going to be at this party?"

"Just the Warblers. It's a Warbler party."

Burt looked concerned. "Aren't they all gay?"

Kurt shook his head furiously. "No. Maybe a few, but I mean like three or four of them might be."

"There gonna be alcohol at this party?"

"Nope. Please dad?"

"Fine."

Kurt let out a "Yes!" and ran to go pack his overnight bag.

When Kurt arrived at Dalton, Blaine was in the main hallway leading to the commons looking freaked out. Kurt looked at him curiously and then peered into the commons.

"What… the… heck? What in the world are they doing?"

Blaine looked up, eyes wide. "I don't know. They told me our games for the night, though. Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, and Never Have I Ever."

Kurt too looked scared. "Oh crap. Not Never Have I Ever! People always seem to say all of the embarrassing stuff I've done."

Slowly the two boys made their way into the room, stepping around the cheese puffs and red plastic cups that were scattered on the floor. It was apparent there was no alcohol at this party because there were also tons of Coke bottles.

"Hey Kurt! Glad you could make it! Let's start with "Never Have I Ever" now that everyone is here! Thad, you start!"

Thad grinned and began to speak. "Never have I ever kissed a boy!"

Kurt quickly grabbed a plastic cup of Coke before taking a quick sip. Only about six other guys did, including Blaine. The other boys laughed and then it was Jeff's turn.

"Never have I ever… dyed my hair."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Such a lie! Does that spray stuff count?"

"Yes!"

Upon hearing this, almost everyone took a sip except Blaine, much to everyone's surprise. Even Kurt took a tiny sip, and all eyes were turned to him.

"Halloween costume!"

"Ok, Kurt, your turn."

"Never have I ever… um… spoken in my sleep."

About half the boys drank their soda, but Nick looked at David and whispered into his ear. David laughed and turned to Kurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

David then whispered something to Blaine and he blushed and nodded. Kurt looked over at Blaine curiously.

"What?"

David looked at the ground and smirked. "You have. We know you have. I think I heard somewhere that you say some… interesting things in your sleep. Blaine just confirmed that rumor."

"And what do I say, exactly?"

Blaine blushed and Nick spoke up. "You… did you read a lot of fairytales as a kid?"

"Yeah… why?"

Jeff covered Nick's mouth before something ridiculous came out. "You twist up some fairytales… last time I think it was Cinderella… and put people's names in there. Lemme think… Kurt as Cinderella, Blaine as Prince Charming…"

Kurt blushed furiously at his statement, obviously know where this was going.

"Wes as the wicked stepmother…"

"Hey!"

"And David, me, and Nick as the stepsisters. It was twisted, I tell you."

Kurt's eyes bugged out and his light face grew pink. Blaine saw this and was laughing while saying this: "I think we've had enough of that!"


End file.
